


someone help me find this goddamn fan fiction

by i_cry_at_night



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cry_at_night/pseuds/i_cry_at_night
Summary: i really really need help you guys. I've been looking for this fic for ages and i can't find it
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Original Character(s), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	someone help me find this goddamn fan fiction

okay, so in the fic, FitzSimmons meet when they're young or whatever and they become childhood friends. But that's not the focus of the story. Okay so Fitz has a brother who is like super jealous of him and everything great that Fitz is, so years later when Fitz and Jemma go back to Scotland for a wedding things are tense between Fitz and his brother and then his brother and his brother's friends beat him up and then fitz kind of has a mental breakdown. By the way, Jemma and Fitz would like visit each other and their families as they grew up so each other's families where very familiar with both Fitz and Jemma. They both still work at shield and the story is Fitz-centric and I read it once but didn't save it cause I'm a goddamn idiot and I really need help. Some one. Some one help me.


End file.
